


OBLIVION

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic, Starker, Starker Week Latina 2020, Tony Stark-centric, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Nota: este es un fic especial para Dani, quién es la autora intelectual de esta idea y confió en mí. La redacción es mía, pero la premisa es completamente suya y merece créditos y mucho amor por este fic que me hizo llorar mucho mientras lo escribía y espero haber quedado a la altura de lo que solicitó.Recomiendo tener lista "Everytime" de Britney Spears o alguna otra canción lacrimógena de su elección.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848064
Kudos: 8
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweett_kookiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweett_kookiie/gifts).



> Nota: este es un fic especial para Dani, quién es la autora intelectual de esta idea y confió en mí. La redacción es mía, pero la premisa es completamente suya y merece créditos y mucho amor por este fic que me hizo llorar mucho mientras lo escribía y espero haber quedado a la altura de lo que solicitó.
> 
> Recomiendo tener lista "Everytime" de Britney Spears o alguna otra canción lacrimógena de su elección.

Tony se puso las gafas porque el sol lo molestaba. Antes era por vanidad pura y era su sello distintivo, pero ahora, las usaba porque en serio la luz lo incomodaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin leer los periódicos y sin ver las noticias. Primero había sido por mera convicción personal, pero después, atendiendo las recomendaciones de sus amigos y hasta de su médico, lo dejó para no saturarse con lo mismo de siempre.

“El mundo contigo y sin ti, va a seguir girando”, le había dicho aquel cínico galeno que era casi su confidente y quien llevaba todo su historial médico. Era un consejo más o menos cínico, pues se esperaba que por ser quien era estuviera al tanto de todo, pero era algo razonable también. A diario sucedían tragedias que cambiaban la vida de millones de personas y aun cuando recordaba vagamente haber tenido el deseo de ayudarlos o de salvarlos a todos, llegó el punto en el que se convenció de que era imposible y que no podía hacer nada aun con todos sus recursos.

Seguía apoyando sus causas filantrópicas, continuaba con sus labores humanitarias según se lo permitiera su apretada agenda pero también sabía que no podía cargar todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Volteó cuando escuchó aquellas risitas cerca de él. Eran las risas de un bebé. Nunca había sido de la idea de tener familia o de procrear a un sucesor para que heredara todos sus bienes, pero a últimas se lo planteaba. Imaginaba la manera en la que convertirse en un hombre de familia afectaría su vida tal y como la conocía, pero quizá aun a su edad, podría empezar a reconsiderarlo. No entendía por qué todas las mañanas se levantaba deseando tener una familia y sonreír al ver a un bebé en sus brazos. Era como un sueño muy vívido, como si al despertar pareciera que acababa de dormir al lado de alguien que lo envolvía en besos y abrazos para terminar escuchando el lejano llanto de un bebé.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que en serio eso era lo que deseaba, no se lo podía explicar pero de poder hacerlo, buscaría cuanto antes esa oportunidad para al fin, explorar esa otra faceta de la vida. Miró con atención al joven que cargaba a aquel precioso niño y se atrevió a quitarse las gafas para admirarlos mejor. Aquel muchacho castaño quizá tendría unos veintitantos, pero ese bebé era encantador, tanto, que se atrevió a levantarse y acercársele.

—¿Es tuyo?

El joven lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

—S-sí.

—Tranquilo, sé que en los periódicos han de decir cosas horribles y que soy lo peor, pero te aseguro que nunca…

No terminó la frase cuando escuchó que su mejor amigo lo llamaba.

—Tony, Pepper te está buscando como loca. Dice que no respondes el teléfono.

El empresario sonrió y sin poderlo evitar, tocó delicadamente la suave mejilla del bebé.

—Muy lindo. ¿Cómo se llama?

El joven suspiró.

—Edward.

Tony sonrió cuando el bebé le extendió los brazos, pero tuvo que contenerse ya que nunca había cargado a un niño y no quería causar un accidente.

—Edward, un placer conocerte —dijo dirigiéndose al nene quien parecía insistir en ser cargado por él—. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

Rhodey le puso la mano encima del hombro a Tony, evitando que el muchacho respondiera.

—En serio, Pepper está colapsando y sabes que eso es muy raro en ella.

Tony se separó sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

—Hasta luego, un placer conocerlos a ambos.

El muchacho continuó haciéndole cariños a su hijito mientras Tony iba casi a rastras hacia aquel auto donde ya lo esperaba su chofer y un par de guardaespaldas. Quizá en otro momento, podría tener suerte de volver a ver a ese nene y poder cargarlo para saber si en serio, eso era lo que quería para el resto de sus días.


	2. What have I done

—¿Puedes creer que Rhodes ni siquiera me dejó averiguar el nombre del padre de esa hermosa criatura? No cabe duda de que cada día que pasa el coronel se vuelve un amargado total.

Pepper ni siquiera apartó la vista del monitor, parecía no estar interesada en esa charla.

—Y cada día que pasa, se te olvida que debes guardar reposo adecuado y ¿ya trajeron mi latte? ¡Hace horas que lo pedí!

Tony se hizo a un lado para dejar que Happy entregara el vaso con la bebida de su asistente y eterno brazo derecho.

—No sé en qué momento dejé que mi casa se convirtiera en oficina y que todos estarían acá. Si puedo salir al parque, también puedo desplazarme hasta mi propia empresa.

Pepper al fin se dignó en mirar al millonario.

—Anthony Edward Stark. Es un tema que hemos discutido hasta el cansancio todos, incluyéndome y también al chofer. No puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie, ni caminar demasiado.

El millonario se atrevió a quitarle el vaso y le dio un sorbo largo, haciendo después un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Por qué tomas el té con leche? ¡Sabe horrible!

La rubia suspiró sin dejar de mirarlo amenazadoramente.

—No me cambies el tema. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo igual, esto sabe horrible y si tanto les preocupa mi lesión y sus secuelas, solo instálenme una cama o un sillón en la oficina para seguir moviendo al mundo desde ahí. Ni que no se pudiera hacer.

Pepper se masajeó las sienes.

—¿En serio necesito recordarte en cuántas partes se rompió tu columna, que no necesitas usar prótesis ni quedaste cuadripléjico?

Tony sacudió la cabeza y fue a servirse un whiskey.

—No, y por favor no digas que fue un milagro porque sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

Pepper apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

—En serio, Tony. Eres muy afortunado y no te has dado cuenta.

El magnate dio un sorbo largo hasta vaciar su vaso y se volvió a servir.

—Y todos ustedes son unos exagerados que prácticamente me tienen secuestrado. De no ser porque hoy conocí a un adorable bebé y a su joven padre, en serio que mis escapadas fallidas al parque ya no tendrían sentido para mí.

Pepper se levantó y cautelosamente se acercó a su amigo y jefe.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Tony dio otro sorbo y no pudo entrecerrar los ojos al sentir el ardiente gusto del alcohol bajando por su garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿Te extraña que ahora me haya enternecido por primera vez ver a un bebé y a su joven pero muy atractivo padre?

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras respiraba hondo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca sabes cuando te puedes encontrar con un oportunista que quiera sacar ventaja de algo que a tu parecer es inocente.

El millonario se acercó a poner música y después se dejó caer en aquel elegante y enorme sillón.

—Soy Tony Stark y no tengo miedo, lo sabes. Si las cosas fueran como ustedes dicen que son, no creo que saludar a un par de desconocidos en la calle sea más peligroso que haberme aventado en bungee en esa borrachera de la cuál ni me acuerdo. Qué bueno que pagaste para que retiraran esas fotos, no soportaría ver una imagen mía con media cabeza rota en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Tony? —se quejó Pepper mientras regresaba a su asiento y continuaba tecleando con violencia en la computadora.

El millonario subió el volumen de la música con solo aplaudir dos veces.

—No sé, pero si me quedo dormido, me hablas para la videoconferencia con los italianos.

—Yo me encargo de eso, no sea que se te ocurra hacer comentarios inapropiados con nuestros socios.

Tony cerró los ojos. Se sentía fatigado, igual que siempre. Esa era la razón por la cual había terminado cediendo a trabajar desde su casa, porque el malestar físico causado por esa lesión, recordar las cicatrices en su espalda por las cirugías a las que se había tenido que someter y el eterno cansancio y la desazón de saber que se estaba perdiendo de algo, lo dejaban así: sin ganas de hacer nada, pero debía seguir fingiendo que era el mismo hombre hasta antes de aquel fatal accidente que, le contaron, tuvo un día.


	3. You´re haunting me baby

Cuando Tony despertó, ya era de día y todo estaba listo. Rhodes le había dejado una nota pidiéndole encarecidamente que no se escapara ese día porque esta vez, lo haría arrestar. Tony sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo en ese recado, pero no le reprochaba nada. Sabía que su amigo de alguna manera se sentía responsable de lo que le había pasado al haber sido él quien había sugerido esa loca escapada de fin de semana y que lo que había sucedido era un accidente. No entendía por qué Rhodes se había echado la culpa de algo que simplemente no había sido posible prever y que muy seguramente, había sido absoluta responsabilidad de Tony.

Por eso había dejado atrás aquel desenfrenado estilo de vida lleno de fiestas interminables, alcohol y conductas riesgosas. Extrañaba sus tiempos como corredor de autos, el poder siquiera manejar uno de los tantos autos deportivos que tenía o el crear prototipos de cosas que sabía, podían mejorar la vida de las personas. Más bien, ahora prefería pagar con su condescendencia e intentos de buena voluntad, el llevar una vida más tranquila. Haber visto todas aquellas radiografías tras despertar de un coma larguísimo y las múltiples cicatrices, aun lo estremecía pero no se lo decía a nadie.

No quería seguirlos preocupando más de la cuenta y lo menos que podía hacer, era portarse como un hombre responsable a quien la audacia y la inconsciencia lo habían confinado a llevar una vida más normal y apacible.

Fue a servirse un café y a revisar los pendientes que Pepper le había dejado. Realmente ella llevaba todo el peso de su compañía y solo le dejaba tareas menores. Tony las cumplía diligentemente y apenas le quedaba algo de tiempo libre y si su cuerpo no se rebelaba, era cuando se escapaba a la calle a caminar. Por alguna razón que no entendía, disfrutaba de aquellos paseos en completo anonimato. Sabía que la gente lo miraba con cierto temor y con asombro, pero de alguna forma lo respetaban y no se le acercaban.

Entró a una modesta cafetería y pidió un caramel macchiato. No recordaba ser fan de las bebidas dulces pero apenas aquella convalecencia había terminado, fue lo primero que se le antojó y exigió al hospital y a su doctor que le llevaran uno recién hecho. Cuando le llevaron su bebida, la saboreó sintiendo como el dulce se apoderaba de sus sentidos y lo transportaba a una época que más bien parecía un mal déjà vu. Ahora, se sentía igual. Era como si le faltaran recuerdos o hubiera algo obstaculizándolos, como si un velo cubriera algo que él debería saber pero que no podía descifrar.

Estuvo varias horas sentado, contemplando a la gente y su loco trajín en la calle. Desde la ventana podía ver a todos y trataba de adivinar cuáles serían sus historias o secretos. Le sorprendió encontrarse a sí mismo pensando en otros, cuando antes todo el mundo se trataba de él y sus antojos. Tal vez había aprendido a valorar la vida y lo que la gente llamaba “las pequeñas cosas” justo después de su experiencia cercana con la muerte, pero en el fondo, sabía que morir nunca le había causado aversión ni miedo.

No se lo podía explicar y cuando llegaba a ese punto, debía forzarse a pensar en otras cosas para no sucumbir ante la ansiedad que eso le generaba. Su mente había quedado dañada pero no tanto como él suponía que debía serlo dada la magnitud de ese accidente. Podía recordar con detalle muchas cosas de su infancia y de su juventud, incluso, de la vez que fue secuestrado en Medio Oriente por unos terroristas… pero había lagunas.

Se veía a sí mismo llegando al aeropuerto y pidiéndole al eternamente servicial Happy que le llevara una hamburguesa con queso. Recordaba como flashazos aquella accidentada conferencia de prensa en la que anunció que dejaba la producción bélica y algunas cosas más, pero otras simplemente no parecían haberse registrado y Pepper se había tenido que encargar de decírselas.

Obadiah había muerto en circunstancias misteriosas. Hammer había sido encarcelado. Aquella audiencia con el senador Stern había sido un escándalo mediático… y luego el accidente. No recordaba nada más ni más gente y eso de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba tanto como podía llegar a angustiarlo en ciertos momentos.

“Es normal que no recuerdes algunas cosas, pero todo lo demás está bien. Quizá algunas fotos o conversaciones con tus allegados te ayuden en esos momentos de angustia que pudieras experimentar, pero todo lo demás, está bien. Estás vivo, Tony. Tienes otra oportunidad”.

Aquellas palabras de ese médico del cual juraba nunca haberlo visto, pero que en archivos constaba era su médico de toda la vida, lo confortaban en momentos así. Nadie le daba cuenta de aquella cicatriz circular en su pecho más allá de que había sido la prueba de la tortura de aquellos terroristas. Nadie le decía por qué a veces tenía sueños que parecían recuerdos pero que no podía explicar sin que sonara absurdo.

Decir que había visto a un hombre con un escudo pelear fieramente era tan ridículo e improbable como asegurar que había conocido a un dios de la mitología nórdica. Ese par más bien, eran dos de sus trabajadores del edificio en el que vivía y a veces los acompañaba otro, uno que se transformaba en sus ensoñaciones en un monstruo verde, pero que en realidad, siempre temía cara de pocos amigos y parecía estar siempre enojado aunque casi no hablara.

Nunca había visto personalmente a aquel hombre con un parche en un ojo, pero sentía que lo conocía después de haberlo visto en una revista como el encargado de una agencia de seguridad nacional y cuyas acciones eran cuestionables por muchos. Aquella mujer pelirroja que le preparaba el café cada vez que visitaba aquel local, era idéntica a esa otra que en sus sueños, peleaba ferozmente en un entallado traje de piel y disparaba hábilmente como aquel hombre que tenía porte de arquero, pero en realidad era el mesero que lo atendía con una sonrisa cada vez que iba.

Los había soñado a todos, pero en realidad no conocía a ninguno. La barista era muy cortante y el mesero muy callado. Los otros tres, estaban siempre absortos en su trabajo y seguía sin entender por qué su mente le jugaba malas pasadas presentándoselos como seres hábiles y de proezas supra humanas.

Cuando su mente llegaba a ese punto, el agotamiento era tal y el desconcierto tan grande, que debía ir a sentarse a esa banca en el parque en lo que su cuerpo le mostraba que la realidad era otra. El ver a la gente metida en sus propios asuntos sin prestarle atención, lo confortaba. Sentir el viento en su rostro y escuchar los sonidos de la vida, lo relajaban hasta que nuevamente, era hora de volver a ese encierro en su propia casa.

Tony dejó unas monedas para la propina y caminó lentamente hacia el mismo lugar de siempre. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus manos temblaban, pero prefería eso que seguir postrado en su cama o encerrado completamente sin saber qué más hacer. Trató de respirar como le habían sugerido que hiciera en casos así hasta que otra vez, por impulso, volteó al escuchar las risas de ese pequeño.

Esta vez iba a satisfacer esa curiosidad pendiente del día anterior y sin más, se acercó a donde estaba aquel muchacho con su bebé.

—Ayer mi amigo fue grosero y no me dejó saber tu nombre. Dímelo antes de que otra vez venga por mí.

El muchacho sujetó a su bebé mientras suspiraba y trataba de desviar la mirada. Tony se dio cuenta.

—Me llamo Peter.

—¿Peter qué? Quiero saber a quién tendré que buscar hoy en redes sociales si no me das tu número.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa que Tony juzgó como tímida.

—Peter Parker.


	4. I guess I need you baby

Tony asentía cada vez que lo consideraba prudente y bajaba la mirada para dar mayor credibilidad a su porte de hombre reprendido. Escuchaba lejana aquella letanía de reclamos y cuando supo que era su turno de hablar, respondió con fingida indiferencia.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¡Poner una orden de restricción si es necesario para que no te le acerques!

Tony sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

—¡No estoy jugando, Tony!

—Cálmate, solo se me ocurrió hacer una nueva amistad pero por lo visto eres más celosa y posesiva de lo que pensé. Qué bueno que nunca tuvimos nada que ver.

Pepper se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger su bolso y su blazer.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Tony se atrevió a hacer lo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder y encendió un puro. El ruido del encendedor la hizo regresar. El empresario buscó un cenicero.

—Mira, Pepper. Ya pasó lo que sea que me haya pasado y créeme, que después de eso no estoy ni para sermones ni para perderme una oportunidad. Llevo días hablando por teléfono con él, nos hemos estado mensajeándonos y creo que si lo conocieras, te daría gusto por mí.

Pepper dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y fue por una cerveza.

—De acuerdo. Llevas días haciéndote el loco, yendo al parque a jugar con ese muchacho y su bebé. Confías tanto en él que hasta quieres que yo lo conozca.

—A Rhodey le cayó bien. Los dejé platicando en lo que paseaba al bebé y vi que se llevaron bien. No sé por qué te pones en ese plan.

La rubia se recogió el cabello y se quitó los zapatos. Era casi medianoche.

—Y solo porque a Rhodey le cayó bien, tú asumes que yo lo voy a adorar.

—Los vas a adorar —remarcó Tony mientras el humo escapaba de su boca—. A los dos, a Peter y a su bebé.

Pepper dio un sorbo largo a esa cerveza y luego miró desafiante a Tony.

—¿Quieres que redacte el contrato prenupcial de una vez o se van a ir a mitad de bienes? Porque supongo que es buena idea compartir con él, un perfecto desconocido, la mitad de todas tus cosas solo porque confías en él y es muy cordial cuando hablan o se escriben.

Tony sonrió y dio una bocanada profunda. Se entretuvo unos instantes mirando el humo formar fantasmales patrones en el aire.

—Es padre soltero, su bebé casi cumple un año y aunque no lo creas, le caí bien al pequeño Edward. Se dejó cargar por mí y hasta se durmió. Tú sabes que nunca en toda mi vida había querido nada serio con nadie, pero estoy más que dispuesto a darle mi apellido a ese bebé y criarlo como lo que va a ser: mi hijo. Esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente porque no sé si un día yo vaya a amanecer bien o si sea mi último aliento y me quede deseando cosas en eso que ustedes los creyentes llaman “el más allá”.

Pepper bebió con avidez. Bajó la mirada.

—Tony, te lo digo como amiga: el hecho de que casi te hayas muerto no te obliga a cometer locuras como esa. No puedes decidir enamorarte rápidamente o creer que primero afianzas la familia que juras querer tener ahora y enamorarte en el camino. Las cosas no son así.

—¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Espero a que esa oportunidad se me vaya de las manos? —dijo Tony mientras dejaba caer la ceniza a su costosa alfombra. —Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, que no estoy ni tan enamorado y que quizá voy rápido, pero creo que a mi edad hay cosas que no debo pensar tanto y dejar que sólo sucedan. Quiero un compañero de vida, él es perfecto y tengo ganas de protegerlo, de cuidarlo a él y a su bebé.

Tony frunció el ceño cuando vio que Pepper se enjugaba una lágrima. No entendía esa reacción de su amiga aunque en el fondo la sospechaba y eso le atemorizaba. La voz de ella seguía sonando cordial, tranquila.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. No me voy a oponer, no quiero tampoco que pienses que yo quiero algo contigo porque eso lo hemos dejado claro muchas veces antes y… solo quiero que no salgas lastimado. Perdóname si piensas que como amiga he cruzado muchos límites en tu vida y te prometo que de ahora en adelante, nuestra relación será estrictamente laboral.

Tony se acercó y quiso tomarla de la mano, pero ella lo impidió.

—Peps, no te pongas así. Date la oportunidad de conocerlo y verás que en serio es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No es como que vaya a proponérmele mañana o en esta semana, lo quiero conocer mejor y empezar bien. Si él decide que no funciona, que no hay futuro conmigo o simplemente si no quiere, no pasa nada, voy a estar bien.

Pepper se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Tony la vio marcharse llevándose aún la botella de cerveza en la mano y respiró hondo. Apagó el puro sobre la mesa de mármol y se encaminó a su habitación. Tal vez debía ir despacio, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, aquel muchacho parecía desconfiar de él aunque no se lo decía y sus respuestas en los mensajes, eran escuetas si las analizaba bien. Parecía que le respondía por compromiso y aunque de momento Tony quiso pensar que era porque estaba atendiendo a su pequeño, sabía reconocer cuando realmente no había una oportunidad.

Apagó su celular y se recostó cuidadosamente en la cama. Ni siquiera se cambió la ropa ni se quitó los zapatos. No tenía sueño, pero esperaba que en cuanto la somnolencia se apoderara de él, no volviera a soñar con ese joven cuyo nombre por alguna extraña razón, le parecía familiar.

**

Tony dejó de buscar a Peter en el parque y dejó de llamarlo por unos días solo para darse cuenta de que el muchacho no tenía interés en él, ya que no lo había vuelto a buscar. Se enfocó en su trabajo, procuró limar asperezas con Pepper aunque sin gran resultado y buscó con qué distraerse. Desempolvó aquellos viejos bocetos y archivos en los que algunos prototipos de lo que parecían ser armaduras, se repetían constantemente y descubrió con sorpresa, que algunos ya estaban terminados o mejorados.

No entendía la utilidad de esos objetos y maldijo el no haber dejado ningún indicio para acceder a esos archivos encriptados, cuyo nombre daba cuenta de que se trataban de pruebas realizadas y grabadas en video. Pensó en llamar a Rhodey pero conociéndolo, lo más probable es que se negara y que algo malo saliera de todo eso. Resignado, se abstuvo y pasó varios días tratando de encontrar el acceso a esos archivos hasta que su teléfono volvió a timbrar. Al mirar al contacto que le llamaba, dudó en responder, pero no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con su ansiedad en caso de que decidiera ignorar esa llamada.

—Hola, Peter. ¿Cómo estás?

Escuchar aquella voz que sonaba sincera disculpándose lo confortó. Tony pasó más de una hora recargado contra aquella incómoda mesa mientras escuchaba el día a día de aquel joven y sus razones para no haberlo buscado.

—Entiendo, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?

Otra vez, esas palabras casi melancólicas al otro lado de la línea hicieron que algo se reavivara en él y Tony supo que debía intentarlo, más allá de la reacción que pudiera tener en su amiga apenas ella se enterara.

—Te invito un café. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el parque? Llévalo, me gustaría mucho cargarlo y verlo.

Cuando colgó la llamada, Tony se apresuró a arreglarse para eso que consideraba una cita. Se entretuvo pensando qué se iba a poner y reaccionó hasta que vio que ya casi estaba atardeciendo. Pidió un taxi y fingiendo no poner atención a los tres guardias que lo miraban con cierto recelo, lo abordó. Se sentía nervioso, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debía y cuando llegó al lugar pactado, una idea se apoderó de él.

Llamaría a una joyería para que le mandaran un anillo de compromiso. Quería cometer esa locura y esa misma noche, sellar ese pacto. Se arriesgaría una vez más, pero cuando vio a lo lejos la silueta de aquel joven, supo que debía dejarlo para preparar una ocasión más especial, algo digno de aquel muchacho del que apenas conocía algunas cuántas cosas.

Se desconcertó cuando lo vio llegar solo, sin el bebé y se resignó a que ese día, su ropa no terminaría oliendo a la suave fragancia que aquel pequeño cuerpo emanaba y dejaba como tierno recordatorio sobre él. Sonrió cuando vio a Peter, pero supo que algo andaba mal cuando miró que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado.

—Hola, Tony —dijo con voz velada el muchacho.

Tony no se contuvo y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó?

Peter sollozó y Tony se quedó abrazándolo hasta que al fin, el joven retrocedió para separarse.

—Nada, una pequeña discusión con mi tía. No me dejó traer al bebé y bueno, nunca nos hemos separado.

Tony pasó su mano sobre la mejilla de Peter para enjugar aquellas lágrimas que caían.

—Lamento mucho si esto te causó un problema. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa y yo me disculpe con tu tía?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. No es nada. No es tan grave.

Tony volvió a abrazarlo y se estremeció al sentir los brazos del joven rodearlo. Solo atinó a besar los ondulados cabellos de Peter.

—No te quise meter en problemas, en serio, discúlpame por favor.

Aquel sollozo en su pecho le dolió. No era suyo, era de Peter y por alguna razón, sentía que esos abrazos tan cálidos ya los había dado antes, pero no sabía a quién. Tony jamás había abrazado a nadie con tal efusividad y con esa fuerza, con ese sentimiento. Nostalgia pura que se mezclaba con el viento del atardecer.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos luego? —se atrevió a preguntar temiendo que fuera la última vez. Peter se separó y levantó la mirada.

—No, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y yo quería venir, quiero estar contigo, Tony.

Escuchar por primera vez su nombre con esa calidez, con esa certeza hizo que algo ardiera con vehemencia dentro de su ser. Se estremeció y una tristeza profunda se apoderó de él, pero no iba a desnudar sus sentimientos en ese momento. No cuando su mente bullía en pura confusión y generaba preguntas que nadie podría responder. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentado en aquella banca entrelazando sus manos con las de aquel joven, que parecía querer decir mucho pero cuyo silencio ahogaba todo.

—¿Por qué siento que te conozco de otro lado, Peter?

El chico bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza la mano de Tony.

—Dicen que las almas se reconocen aun cuando haya pasado mucho tiempo o algo se haya interpuesto entre ellas. Tal vez nos conocemos de otra vida.

El millonario esbozó una sonrisa pero la tristeza se intensificaba.

—Hasta antes de este momento, no creía en ninguna de esas cosas, pero ahora no tengo la menor duda si tú lo dices.

Las farolas comenzaron a encenderse y Tony se dio cuenta de que Peter tembló de frío. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso, a pesar de la negativa inicial del muchacho. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la oscuridad al fin cayó sobre ellos y Peter se levantó.

—Me tengo que ir. Le dije a mi tía que no tardaba mucho y llegando esto va a ser un caos.

—Déjame acompañarte, yo le explico.

—No, no la conoces… Es mejor así. Te prometo que después te la presentaré, te lo juro.

Tony se quedó ahí, mirando como aquella silueta se perdía en el horizonte y él se lamentaba de su cobardía, de su miedo por no haber podido hablar claro. Tal vez debía hacer lo que Pepper dijo y eso sería, esperar un poco más de tiempo. Tal vez en serio, Peter no quería nada con él y tampoco sabía cómo decírselo.

Tony reaccionó hasta la media noche, cuando Rhodey llegó acompañado de dos hombres a los que nunca había visto. Le parecían conocidos, pero no estaba seguro. Steve y Bruce escuchó que se llamaban. Nunca los había visto y solo se subió al auto para llegar a dormir a casa una noche más.


	5. My weakness caused you pain (FINAL)

Tony se sostuvo de la puerta del closet y siguió avanzando. No encontraba aquella corbata dorada con franjas que hacía tiempo no se ponía. Sabía que la tenía en algún lado pero alguien había reacomodado sus cosas y eso le estaba molestando. Nada estaba en su lugar, nada estaba en dónde él lo había dejado.

—En cuanto llegue Happy, vamos a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre —dijo en voz alta mientras revolvía los cajones tratando de encontrar su inmensa colección de corbatas.

No la encontró, pero sí halló otras cosas que no estaba buscando. Un sobre lleno de fotografías de sus padres y otras de cuando era más joven, de sus tiempos de estudiante. Se detuvo a verlas y cuando sacudió el sobre para mirar los negativos del rollo fotográfico, un sonido metálico estrellándose contra el suelo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Era una argolla gruesa con una inscripción dentro.

“No me olvides…”

El mensaje estaba incompleto y cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta de su habitación, solo la guardó en su saco. Tomó cualquier corbata y se la puso. Era Pepper.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? La videollamada ya va a comenzar.

Tony se anudó la corbata a prisa mientras la seguía.

—¿Sabes qué me encontré en uno de los cajones que no sé quién revolvió?

Pepper se apresuró a colocarse frente a la computadora mientras hacía espacio para Tony.

—No sé, dime.

—Un sobre con fotos y se cayó esto.

Pepper volteó de inmediato y miró aquella argolla.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—En un sobre en un cajón de mi ahora desordenado clóset. ¿Quién demonios entra a revolver mis cosas?

Pepper se levantó a toda prisa.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿No que ya vamos a empezar?

—Empieza sin mí, tengo que atender una emergencia pero no tardo. Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes.

Tony se encogió de hombros y sonrió al monitor apenas aparecieron los rostros de esos accionistas. Comenzó a hacer bromas para ganar tiempo y esperar a que Pepper llevara a cabo la negociación. A últimas le costaba trabajo concentrarse y recordar detalles casi inmediatos. Apenas la vio llegar, le cedió el turno y él solo se quedó mirando y asintiendo, mientras jugueteaba con aquel anillo que le quedaba perfecto.

**

Pepper le sirvió una taza de café y observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Tony parecía no darse cuenta.

—Estoy seguro de que a mi padre lo enterraron con su anillo de bodas. En todo caso, también debería estar el de mi madre, pero no está.

Pepper suspiró.

—¿Quieres que revise ese detalle con el abogado?

—No, no hace falta. Si apareció acá, es porque debía estar aquí aunque no recuerdo eso. Me intriga saber dónde quedó el de mi mamá.

Pepper carraspeó cuando Happy entró con la comida que Tony había mandado pedir y discretamente, aprovechó cuando el empresario se levantó por algo a la cocina. Le dio el sobre con fotos para que lo devolviera a su sitio.

—Happy —gritó Tony—. ¿Quién ha estado desordenando mi closet? Hoy no encontraba las corbatas y todo está fuera de su lugar habitual.

Pepper miró a Happy.

—Lo siento, debí haberte dicho que me tomé la libertad de ordenar tus cosas pero ya lo pongo como tú me digas.

Tony regresó a sentarse mientras batallaba para abrir el frasco de pepinillos.

—No, déjalo. Me tengo que acostumbrar a que…. ¿me ayudas a abrirlo? Está muy duro y hoy amanecí muy débil, qué raro.

Pepper bajó la mirada mientras Happy se apresuraba a quitar la tapa del frasco.

—Tony, yo fui la de la idea de cambiar tus cosas. Yo le dije a Happy que ordenara todo, perdón por eso. Se lo pedí porque pensé que eso te facilitaría las cosas, pero lo mejor es dejar todo como estaba antes.

Tony suspiró mientras tomaba demasiados pepinillos y los colocaba en su hamburguesa.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Creo que como ejercicio para la memoria está bien. Sólo espero que no tenga que poner etiquetas por toda la casa si un día empiezo a olvidar todo. ¿Puedes creer que anoche no pude desbloquear mi celular? Se me olvidó la contraseña.

Happy se dio la vuelta y Pepper buscó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Tony no dijo nada más y dedicó su atención a comer, sin darse cuenta de la reacción que esas palabras habían causado en sus amigos.

Apenas terminó, fue a recostarse sobre el sillón. Aquel par que lo cuidaba se quedó esperando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que al fin se había quedado dormido.

—Stephen dijo que eso iba a pasar, pero no pensé que fuera pronto—dijo Pepper con los ojos enrojecidos.

Happy se acercó a abrazarla.

—¿Qué va a pasar con…?

Pepper se limpió las lágrimas que apenas caían en torrente.

—Yo le digo. Tiene que saberlo, tiene qué.

**

—Creí que no ibas a venir.

—May se quedó cuidando a Edward, la tiene enloquecida y no sabes cómo lo adora.

Pepper se sujetó al barandal. Miró al vacío.

—Para él han pasado apenas unos días.

—Por eso no quise llevar al niño la última vez. No sabría cómo explicarle que ya no es un bebé de brazos, que ya casi tiene cuatro años y que él sigue pensando que apenas pasaron unas semanas.

Peter se acercó a donde estaba su amiga, aquella eterna confidente que los dos habían tenido.

—Se lo quité mientras dormía. Piensa que es de su papá, pero no le dije que es suyo.

Peter colocó su mano para que Pepper le entregara aquella argolla nupcial.

—¿Crees que algún día llegue a recordar todo?

—No. Está avanzando más rápido de lo que esperábamos. No sé qué vamos a hacer.

El castaño buscó algo dentro del abrigo que Tony le había dado la última vez que se habían visto, meses atrás realmente. Sacó la cajetilla y encendió un cigarro para Pepper y luego otro para él.

—El otro día me senté a su lado en el parque y ni siquiera me reconoció. Le quise hacer plática pero no me respondió. Estuve ahí dos horas hasta que vi que Rhodey llegó por él, pero no vi que hablara. No he querido llevar al niño porque Edward pregunta mucho por él, por su papá y yo no sé qué decirle aparte de que está de viaje y solo le he enseñado fotos…

Pepper fumó con ansiedad. Las luces de la ciudad alumbrando su mirada acuosa.

—Hoy dijo que alguien había revuelto su closet, pero nadie ha cambiado nada de lugar. Todo está como él siempre lo ha visto. Happy y yo nos tuvimos que echar la culpa, pero ni siquiera nos reclamó eso. Por accidente encontró los sobres con fotos y el anillo, pero Happy ya se hizo cargo de eso.

Peter dejó que la ceniza se la llevara el viento.

—Muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarles todo lo que han hecho por él, por nosotros.

Pepper dejó caer la colilla del cigarro al vacío.

—No es nada, todos queremos a Tony y nunca los vamos a dejar solos. Sólo queda esperar un milagro, pero…

—…rara vez se dan —sentenció Peter mientras dejaba caer su cigarro aun encendido.

—¿Se van a quedar en el piso que les preparó Happy? Tenemos organizados los tiempos de entrada y salida para que no se crucen…

Peter se abrochó el abrigo, como si con eso pudiera sentir a su esposo abrazándolo otra vez.

—No, gracias pero no. Edward tiene escuela mañana y no quiero que se me escape un día de estos y suba a verlo. No sabría qué hacer si algo se sale de control.

Pepper se acercó a Peter y lo abrazó.

—Me hubiera gustado que hubieran podido reescribir su historia de amor otra vez. Lamento si lo estuve reteniendo mucho tiempo, pero quería estar segura.

Peter suspiró.

—En eso habíamos quedado, en que ojalá y eso lo hiciera recordar un poco, pero no salió así. No sabes cómo me dolió cuando él ya no me llamó.

La rubia se separó.

—Siempre dijo que tú eras el que no le marcaba ni le respondía los mensajes.

Peter sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Fue ahí cuando supe que algo estaba mal. Un mensaje de febrero me lo respondió hasta agosto, justo el día de mi cumpleaños y la cita fue mucho tiempo después. Steve me dijo que en todo ese tiempo no salió y yo seguía yendo a esperar al parque hasta que se acordó. Por eso ya no llevé a Edward, porque ya había…

La voz se le cortó y Pepper lo abrazó hasta que el cielo empezó a clarear y los obligó a entrar a aquel edificio. Peter dio un último vistazo a la habitación de Tony antes de salir y se atrevió a dejar un beso en su frente y otro en sus labios, tal y como había pasado en muchas otras ocasiones, y como siempre, temiendo ser descubierto.

Apenas salió a la calle, abordó el auto que lo estaba esperando y que lo llevaría al otro extremo de la ciudad, donde vivía con su tía quien entendía todo su dolor y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo. Ella no lo había dejado solo, aun cuando sabía que no podía hacer nada para calmar ese malestar que estaba matando a Peter en vida.

—Happy, ¿me dejas en el parque por favor?

El chofer ajustó el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó con cautela.

Peter suspiró queriendo mantener la compostura.

—Sí. ¿Me puedes hacer otro favor?

—Los que gustes.

Peter bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla, esperaba que el helado viento de la mañana lo confortara un poco.

—Ve por May y por el niño y llévalos a la escuela. Yo llego más tarde a casa, voy a estar bien.

—Si necesitas algo, me marcas. Por favor, Peter.

—Gracias.

Unas cuadras después, Peter bajó del auto y se sentó en la misma banca donde iba todos los días a llorar hasta cansarse. No le importaba que la gente lo mirara con lastima y tristeza, ni que supieran que el marido de Tony Stark iba todos los días a lamentarse de su mala suerte, de su desgracia porque ellos no lo entenderían por mucha compasión que mostraran. Ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos, los nuevos, los que había hecho durante todo ese proceso tan doloroso, lo entendían ni lo sentían de la misma manera que él, aun cuando todos cerraron filas para proteger a Tony y su derruida mente.

Peter suspiró tan profundo que sintió que se iba a quedar sin aliento. Cerró los ojos mientras en su mente, veía una y otra vez aquella fatídica escena, cuando ambos eran los héroes más poderosos del mundo y al igual que otras ocasiones, peleaban para salvar al mundo de cualquier amenaza.

Aun podía sentir la sangre en su boca mientras seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba seguro de que era su último aliento, que era su última batalla mientras todos luchaban al límite de sus fuerzas. Iban ganando, estaban a punto de derrotar esa amenaza tan poderosa, pero algo salió mal para él. Peter cayó malherido, con la certeza de la muerte próxima, el fin cerca, pero no se rindió. Siguió peleando con lo que pensó, sería su último aliento. No podía dejarse vencer y si no ganaba, al menos moriría con honor y la tranquilidad de que había salvado al mundo, que salvaría con su vida a todos aquellos inocentes que se juró un día proteger a costa de lo que fuera. Su pequeño hijo incluido.

Pero como siempre, Tony llegó a salvarlo. Ese impacto que era para él, lo recibió el otro, aquel hombre cuyas memorias se habían esfumado para siempre. Peter no pudo reaccionar cuando lo vio caer y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquella poderosa armadura en ese momento mostró su única debilidad y cual cristal, se rompió en mil pedazos y con ello, la esperanza de que al fin viviría en paz y tranquilo al lado del amor de su vida.

Peter se dejó caer al vacío sin importarle su propia suerte. Quería verlo, quería estar al lado de Tony y si él moría, él lo seguiría igual. Pero cuando llegó, era demasiado tarde. Un leve aliento de vida y la incertidumbre de que todo pudiera ser como era antes. Peter ni siquiera se había preocupado por la gravedad de sus heridas. Ni siquiera había sentido el mareo propio de aquella lesión que en minutos quedaría sanada, pero el cuerpo de Tony no respondía como el suyo.

“¡Por favor, quiero verlo! ¡Déjenme estar con él!”

Su propia voz aun resonaba en su mente. El saber que quizá no lo lograría ni esa fatídica noche ni las siguientes, lo consumió en vida. El mundo a salvo, la ciudad se estaba reconstruyendo, estaba empezando de nuevo a ser el lugar que era antes, no así su corazón.

Los meses siguientes, la pasó pegado noche y día al lado de su entonces esposo, mirando aquel par de argollas a juego que sellaban su destino en esa frase: “No me olvides…” “…que yo no te olvidaré”. Pero el destino era caprichoso y Peter sabía que no siempre se podía tener todo en la vida. Cuando Tony comenzó a dar indicios de que al fin podría regresar de ese coma inducido, Peter salió corriendo a buscar ayuda. Tuvo que esperar y ser paciente hasta que al fin se le permitió entrar a verlo, pero antes debían hacer una serie de pruebas con los amigos.

Reconoció sin problemas a Rhodey, a Pepper, a Happy, pero al ver a Peter, aquella pregunta le heló la sangre: “¿Desde cuándo dejan que los fans vengan a verme? Si quieres un autógrafo, eso será para cuando pueda volver a escribir o espera a que mi asistente te de algún souvenir de la empresa”.

Esa vez, Peter sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y solo atinó a salir para encontrarse en el pasillo con sus antiguos compañeros de batalla. Tony no reconocía a ninguno de ellos, no sabía quiénes eran y simplemente los había despachado con la amenaza de que llamaría a seguridad. A partir de ese momento y tras haber escuchado las razones del parte médico, Peter decidió que la verdad se encubriría con mentiras que la frágil y dañada mente de su esposo pudiera procesar.

Tony no recordaba haber sido un héroe. No recordaba haber sido un amoroso esposo ni un hombre completamente renovado por el amor de Peter. Ni siquiera con el paso de los meses, Tony dio indicios de que fuera a mejorar en esa parte ni que su mente volviera a ser la misma. Era como si hubiera borrado todo rastro de esa vida que le había dado muchas satisfacciones pero que también lo había puesto en el límite de perder lo que más amaba.

Tras haberlo pensado por meses, Peter intentó nuevamente pero cada vez que se aparecía, la reacción del millonario era la misma, como si en serio no lo reconociera. A partir de ese momento, Peter decidió salir de su vida y no tuvo el valor ni el coraje de decirle que eran una familia, que estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas tal y como lo había jurado en sus votos. Sus amigos se volcaron de lleno en proteger a Tony, en tenerlo alejado de esa vida que no recordaba y que de saber algo, simplemente lo llevaría al colapso total. Le escondieron el mundo aun teniéndolo frente a sus ojos y se ocuparon de que llevara una vida normal en los parámetros de esa tragedia. Que no hubiera nada cerca que le recordara quién había sido y Peter tuvo que aceptar aquel trato en el que Rhodey decidió fingir haber sido el culpable de algo que no había pasado como se lo contaron.

Por eso, la primera vez que se acercó a él en el parque, Peter se desconcertó porque al paso de los días, Tony parecía poder retener algo de él, parecía poder recordarlo un poco aunque en el proceso, terminara sin llamarle o sin buscarlo, incluso, sin saber que tenían un hijo. Aun sabiendo que era imposible, pero alentado por la esperanza, Peter iba todos los días al parque para que aunque fuera de lejos, Tony pudiera conocer a su hijo y Peter pudiera estar cerca de su marido.

**

Peter suspiró cuando vio que ya era mediodía y que no había nada más que llorar. Había recibido una llamada de Stephen diciéndole que a partir de ese momento, Tony iría perdiendo más habilidades de las que tenía y que su deterioro era inminente. Peter solo escuchó atento y colgó apenas el galeno le dijo que lo sentía mucho.

Peter buscó algo en su abrigo. Era el anillo de bodas de Tony, el que complementaba el suyo y se lo puso.

—No me olvides que yo no te olvidaré.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, sabiendo que ya no había nada más que hacer.

FIN


End file.
